Clara Richter
Clara Richter is a human woman from the city of Hiberia. A former child prostitute, she was rescued and rehabilitated by the prophet Dagda Vormund, subsequently becoming one of his first followers and among the few surviving members of the Cult of Vormund. She is illegally married to Kemet, an Exekian. Their union is not recognized in either of their homelands, and is only given religious significance among the Vormundists. Biography Early Life Born in Hiberia, Apicarta, in 147 AYZ, Clara Richter was the daughter of two unmarried servants working for a wealthy lord. When she was still very young, her father died. Her mother became a listless alcoholic and soon lost her job. To avoid starvation, she sold the eleven year old Clara into prostitution in the infamous Hiberian red light district. Removed from her mother's care, Clara was eventually picked up by a chain of high-end brothels. Custody of her was granted to Madame Rathbone, the owner of the chain, who pretended she was her orphaned ward. Under Rathbone, Clara was forced to take drugs which affected her physical body, making her appear older and more mature, as well as altering her psychological and emotional states. As a result of the drugs, she has significant gaps in her memory of that period, and what she does remember often seems like a dream. Rescue While attempting to squeeze through the bars outside her bedroom window in order to jump to her death, Clara heard the prophet Vormund preaching below. Vormund saw her and tried to talk to her, but she was pulled away from the window by a bouncer before she could reply. A month later, one of Vormund's followers, Ethan, entered the brothel and pretended to be a client. He made his way upstairs, where he found Clara locked in one of the rooms. He bought her and delivered her to Vormund, who placed her in the care of Heather Babbitt, a retired nurse and close friend of his. Heather gradually helped her recuperate, but it quickly became apparent that she would have to be moved out of the city for the sake of her mental health. Recovery In 162, following the instructions of a divine vision, Vormund headed for the Kuhlimani Mountains. Several of his acolytes followed, Clara among them. The cult came upon an Exekian called Kemet, who was badly beaten and left for dead. They nursed him back to health, and in return he allowed them to stay in his hideout, the caves of Arza Kell. Clara and Kemet fell in love. The couple were married in a double wedding ceremony, along with Gavin and Melissa Zosimus. Clara left the caves in 164, traveling with Vormund to the city of Bodai. Within a few weeks, they were banished from the city and forced to return to Arza Kell. Clara refused to follow them on their next journey, a return trip to Hiberia, preferring to stay with Kemet, who was taking care of the infant Laura. Disbanding of the Cult Some weeks later, Kemet sensed the approaching presence of Leon Gorrister, Gavin Zosimus, and Selca Ducani. He read their minds, learning that Vormund was dead and that they were in danger. Taking Laura with them, Kemet and Clara fled the caverns. They were discovered, but Gavin managed to save their lives by giving up the Mandorlin to Selca. Kemet and Clara left Apicarta, traveling to regions unknown. Fifth Exekian War In 183, the first Exekian kluuda since before the fall of the Empire began. It was nearly a full year later than expected, causing widespread concern and panic. Kemet was among the first to manifest the symptoms, and he quickly returned home from travel in order to be with Clara. Their peace and quiet was short-lived, however, as the Empress sent her agent Rasvan to seek Kemet out. Rasvan attempted to convince Kemet to mate with females of his own kind in order to produce more aislings, but he refused to forsake Clara. The couple was forcibly evacuated to the Exekian fortress of Heliobas, which had been converted to a safe haven for newborns and pregnant females. Kemet was made a commanding officer and given the task of management. Trivia In early drafts, she was named "Sophia Belgrade". In Paladin, she uses the last name as a false identity. The name Clara means "bright" or "clear". She was named after the character from The Nutcracker.Category:Humans Category:Cult of Vormund